


Magical Relations 101

by Eccentric_Musician16



Series: Magical Creatures AU [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even More Shenanigans, Gen, Hyuk-centric, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Musician16/pseuds/Eccentric_Musician16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rather dramatic introduction to the world of magical beings, Sanghyuk finds himself seriously lacking in the "proper etiquette among magical creatures that can kill you" department. But hey, that's what the rest of the VIXX members are here for; to guide their youngest through the rough waters of the magical community. (And avoid ever having to explain to the CEO why VIXX was suddenly a five-membered group, thank you very much). But between rehearsals, music shows, promotional activities, and just life in general, Sanghyuk thinks they've certainly got their work cut out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction on Diplomatic Relations between Magical Beings…

Discovering your groupmates weren’t human was not a situation that Sanghyuk ever expected to deal with. In fact it was the furthest thing from his mind, right up there 

But hey, who was he to complain? Life as the only human in a group made up of super-powered mythical beings that had the ability to kill him was rather pleasant. Sure, he thought things sometimes got a little ridiculous, but he couldn’t deny that it made life a lot more interesting.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

“Hyung, are you serious?” Sanghyuk whined as Hakyeon dragged him out of the small recording booth and onto the waiting room’s couch. “Do we have to do this now?”

Darn it all, he didn’t have time for this; he had homework to finish, tests to study for, maybe even some anime to catch up on. He was an extremely busy individual, and his leader was putting a serious dent in his perfectly laid-out plans. 

Hakyeon smiled serenely and Sanghyuk immediately sat straighter, his entire posture becoming noticeably more ridged. “Please stop smiling at me like that.”

Hakyeon blinked, his expression turning into one of genuine confusion. “What’s wrong with my smile. I’m not doing anything.”

“Hyung, the last time you smiled at me like that you were trying to hide the fact that Hongbin hyung had gone fish,” Sanghyuk replied, his voice monotone and markedly un-amused. “That conversation ended with me passing out. So forgive me if I I’m a little on edge.”

“Sanghyuk, this is important. All the different societies have different codes of conduct. Just because we,” Hakyeon made collective gesture that Sanghyuk assumed loosely referred to the other members, “understand that you don’t know the rules doesn’t mean others are going to be as forgiving.”

“Come on, how bad could it be?”

Hakyeon raised a brow. “Do you want to get yourself killed?”

“Not particularly.”

“I thought so.” Sanghyuk slumped back into the couch, the very picture of a rebellious teenager. “You have to take this seriously Sanghyuk. In the past there have been entire wars started over seemingly inconsequential things. We just want you to be careful.”

Sanghyuk softened just a tad at the genuine worry in Hakyeon’s voice. “Fine,” he sighed, more weary than annoyed. “Take it away then.”

Hakyeon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Higher powers, grant me the patience to not strangle this child,” he breathed, too low for Sanghyuk to properly make out. But then he steeled himself and began. “To start, you need to understand that there are countless societies in the magical community. A significant amount of them live alongside humans, so it wouldn’t be surprising to encounter them as we’re promoting.”

This caught Sanghyuk’s attention. “Wait, does that mean all magical and supernatural beings exist then?”

“Yes and no. Sometimes fairy tales and superstitions really are just that, old wives tales. It’s human nature to try to explain what they don’t understand.” Hakyeon frowned lightly. “But from my experiences, the spirit of those stories are usually true.”

Sanghyuk thought back to the tales he’d heard as a young child. His mother had always been fond of fairy tales and legends, and he and his older sister had grown up with all of them. He could still remember falling asleep to her soft voice, spinning stories about dragons and fairies, of damsels and knights-in-shinning-armor, of magic lamps and wishing stars. “So, what exactly am I going to be dealing with?”

“Not including us?” Hakyeon looked thoughtful. “Off the top of my head, I can think of vampires, sirens, demons, and witches.”

“Oh.”

“And that’s only what I’ve personally come across. There are probably a lot more.” Hakyeon caught the look of panic that began to bloom across Sanghyuk’s face. “But don’t you worry, we’re all going to teach you the ways of being a human in the magical world, so things should be just fine.”

“What do you mean should—?”

“Let’s get started with something simple,” Hakyeon exclaimed, motioning to his person. “Angels. I really wouldn’t worry too much. Just be a decent person and you should be fine.”

“Well that’s nice to know.”

“Just make sure to never call an angel a harpy,“ Hakyeon frowned, crossing his arms. “Or vice versa. Harpies and angels are two different things. Don’t do that. It’s annoying.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Got it. Harpies and angels: different things.”

“Keep that in mind and you’ll never have any problems.” He leaned over to playfully tap Sanghyuk’s forehead. “Any questions?”

Sanghyuk paused, expression thoughtful. “Not really. I guess… no, never mind.”

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Sanghyuk.”

“…cn s wngs…” he muttered.

“I didn’t catch that.” Hakyeon slid closer to playfully nudge his shoulder. “Tell me.”

Sanghyuk hesitated a little longer. “Can… can I see your wings?”

That caught Hakyeon off guard, if the way he pulled back was any indication. Sanghyuk was mentally scrambling for a way to play it off, ready to insist he’d been joking, when white feathers encroached on his vision. “Huh?”

One of Hakyeon’s wings wrapped around him like a protective shield, not quite touching but close enough to see the individual feathers. Sanghyuk noted, mesmerized, at how they looked just like that of a bird, though they seemed softer somehow, and were such a pure white it was otherworldly.

Hakyeon quietly savored the pure awe on his face. For once Sanghyuk looked like the young boy he was. “You can touch if you want,” he assured, “I don’t mind.”

Sanghyuk stole a quick glance at Hakyeon, who nodded encouragingly. Hesitantly, he slowly reached out, pausing just a hair’s breadth away from a feather tip. He still seemed a little unsure.

Hakyeon took it into his own hands, moving his wing so Sanghyuk’s fingers brushed against it.

Sanghyuk grimaced, but relaxed one he saw he wasn’t hurting Hakyeon in any way. “Wow,” Sanghyuk breathed at the downy warmth; he gently pressed his whole hand against it, feeling the pure muscle hidden beneath. “Can you actually fly with them?”

“Of course. What kind of angel would I be if I couldn’t fly?”

“But I thought you hated heights.”

“I do when I’m not in control of it.” His eyes went distant, his mind a million miles away as smile turned more dreamy. “But when I’m flying, it’s a different story. Its one of those feelings that just… it’s hard to explain, but it’s amazing.”

“Oh.” He stoked down the length of his wing, making sure to follow the path of the feathers. The last thing he wanted was to accidently hurt Hakyeon. “Can you show me sometime?”

Hakyeon smiled sweetly. “Of course.” He flicked his wing, the feathers at the tip playfully brushed against Sanghyuk’s nose. His surprised giggle made Hakyeon’s heart feel warm.

Maybe, Hakyeon thought as Sanghyuk snuggled happily into his feathers, things would work out after all.

 

++++++

 

When Sanghyuk walked into the dance studio a few days later he was greeted to the sight of Wonshik finishing up his own practice. He watched with rapt attention and more than a little awe as the rapper worked through the choreography, movements somehow both razor-sharp and fluidly graceful.

Sanghyuk quietly closed the studio’s door as quietly as he could, trying not to distract Wonshik. However, being part dragon must come with some sort of super hearing because Wonshik immediately looked up upon hearing the soft click of the door.

“Sanghyukkie, you’re early today,” he said, voice slightly out of breath. 

“I thought I might as well get in some extra practice while I had the time.” His expression then became much more sheepish and apologetic. “Sorry for interrupting. I wouldn’t have barged in if I knew someone was here.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Wonshik gently interrupted, “It’s not like this is only my studi— oh fu— I mean frick! Sorry! Sorry kiddo.”

In his hasty attempt to reassure Sanghyuk had momentarily forgotten to keep his strength in check as enthusiastically clapped him on the back. It left a poor, very human Sanghyuk with a one-way ticket to the ground.

Wonshik scrambled to catch him, grabbing him by the back of his hoodie and pulling him back onto his feet. Sanghyuk, after taking a few seconds to calm his racing heart, shot him a disgruntled look.

Wonshik laughed sheepishly. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget about the whole stronger than the average person thing.”

“It’s fine. No harm done,” Sanghyuk said, though a part of him was still internally screaming about the utter lack of normalcy that was his life now. “If you don’t mind me asking, is this something that you have to be constantly conscious of?”

“Eh, sometimes,” Wonshik shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve been doing it for so long that it’s pretty much second nature by now. But I’ll be honest, it was rough at the start.” Wonshik saw Sanghyuk perk up, a thousand questions in his eyes. He smiled fondly, sometimes Sanghyuk acted more like a little kid then he gave himself credit for. “All right, if I’m going to give you the lowdown on dragons, then I suggest we take a seat. We’re gonna be here a while.”

Once the pair was comfortably settled against the mirrors, Wonshik with a water bottle in hand, he began. “So, in simple terms, dragons are an interesting bunch. I’m sure you’ve heard of all those old kid’s stories regarding dragons guarding towers filled hordes of treasure right?”

“Yeah, ever since I was little.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you right now that not all of it is true. Sure, there were some dragons who did that, but it wasn’t exactly a common thing,” Wonshik frowned. “Those stories are just stereotypes humans crafted up over the years.”

“Hakyeon hyung told me that a lot of those stories have some truth to them though.”

Wonshik looked thoughtful. “Well, yeah, kinda. There is some truth to it; I mean the whole giant, scaly reptile with wings that can breathe fore is accurate. And before you say anything,” Wonshik deadpanned, seeing Sanghyuk bristle up to make a comment, “I’m only half-dragon, emphasis on the half. Like I said before, I didn’t inherit the looks.”

Sanghyuk immediately deflated. “But what about the whole hoarding treasure thing? You said it was a stereotype, but he made a vague gesture with his hand.

Wonshik smiled, “In a way, yeah. See, dragons have a tendency to suffer from, for lack of a better term, obsessions. We each have something that we get really, really, enthusiastic about. So, I guess you could call it our hoard.”

A look of revelation crossed Sanghyuk’s face. “So… it that why you’re fixated on music and producing and stuff? Is that your hoard?”

“Pretty much.”

He blinked a few times. “This explains so much about you. Suddenly everything makes sense.” Sanghyuk playfully elbowed him in the side, making Wonshik huff. “Not gonna lie, I had my money on it being that or snapbacks. Seriously, I don’t understand how one person can own so many hats.”

“Hey, I like those hats!”

“Hyung you own multiple versions of the same hat.”

“They’re different colors!”

“Hyung listen to me. Multiple versions. Of the exact. Same. Hat.”

“You just don’t understand fashion, ok?” He crossed his arms with a childish pout. “Look, understand that a dragon’s have hoard is important to them and they can get a little overprotective, so watch out for that. Things tend to get really nasty, really fast otherwise.”

“…Really?”

“Trust me, you don’t ever want to face a dragon whose hoard has been messed with.”

“Ok, so don’t annoy the super-strong, fire breathing lizards, got it.”

He flinched. “Actually don’t call us lizards, either. I personally don’t really care, for obvious reasons,” he motioned to his general self, “but some dragons are pretty prideful and will get ticked. Like, ‘burn you to a crisp and crush all your bones’ ticked.”

Sanghyuk replied with an anxious squeak.

“Yeah, dragons aren’t exactly the most level headed bunch. I should know, my dad’s full dragon,” he paused, “and things get interesting when he gets heated.”

“No offense hyung, but I hope I never have to meet your dad.”

Wonshik burst out into loud, booming laughter. It echoed through the studio, bouncing off the walls and floors. “Don’t worry kid, my old man isn’t that bad. Probably the most stubborn person you’d ever meet, but not bad.”

Sanghyuk meant to reply with some sarcastic comment when the door to the studio was flung open. The other members barged in, ready for dance practice. Although, if the look on Taekwoon’s face was anything to go by, it seemed like he was getting ready to commit first-degree murder.

“Uh, you mind if we pick up this conversation some other time kiddo?” Wonshik breathed, slightly panicked. “I have an angry shapeshifter to attend to.”

Before Sanghyuk could reply, Wonshik was off the couch. He grabbed onto Taekwoon’s shoulders, effectively restraining the elder from launching himself at the other three, who merely laughed at the vocalist’s flailing.

All Sanghyuk could do was cover his eyes with his hand in complete disbelief. “How am I the only sane one in this group?”

 

++++++

 

Dance practice that night was more tiring and grueling than normal. Sanghyuk lost track of the amount of times they had repeated the same bit of choreo somewhere within their third hour of practice and he was more then a little relieved to be back in the dorm. He didn’t even know what time it was beyond ‘extremely late.’ He hoped he could catch at least a few hours of sleep before he had to go to school.

Sanghyuk collapsed onto the couch in a boneless heap and buried his face into the nearest pillow, hoping to rest his eyes in the time it took the older members to take their turns to shower. However, the feeling of someone sitting next to him interrupted his peaceful dozing. He looked up, blinking away the exhaustion, to see Hongbin watching something on his tablet, earphones and all, with extreme seriousness.

His curiosity piqued, Sanghyuk forced himself up from the soft, warm embrace of the pillow. He chalked up the sudden urge to snuggle into Hongbin’s side as a side effect of the mind-numbing exhaustion.

“Get off,” Hongbin grunted, trying to dislodge him. “You’re sweaty.”

Sanghyuk ignored him. “What are you watching?” he asked, pushing deeper into Hongbin’s side and rubbing his sweat-damp hair against his arm. Hongbin squawked in displeasure.

“You’re disgusting, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sanghyuk muttered. He angled his head to try and get a better look at the screen. “Hyung, why are you watching The Little Mermaid?”

“Because I like it.”

“If this is suppose to be some joke because you’re a mermaid—“

“Merman,” he grumbled.

“Merman, sorry. Then I can tell you right now that it isn’t funny.”

“In that case, I can tell you that you’re a brat.”

The pair fell silent, turning their attention to the movie playing on the screen. Sanghyuk reached up, pulling one of Hongbin’s earphones out of place (which earned him a glare from the elder) and put it into his ear. 

They continued to watch the film, hearing the upbeat tunes telling of the wonders of life under the sea and how it was so much better than the human world. Sanghyuk allowed it to lull him into comfortable doze, shifting so that he was leaning fully against Hongbin’s side.

“Hongbin?” Sanghyuk mumbled. He felt more than heard the elder’s hum of acknowledgement. “I know I tease you about it a lot but, why exactly can’t you swim?”

He felt Hongbin shift, setting the tablet aside and gently pulling the earphone out of his ear. He did the same with the one in Sanghyuk’s, neatly wrapping it up and placing it on top of the tablet. “Why the sudden question?” he asked, looking down at Sanghyuk with guarded eyes.

“Just curious, I guess.”

A sigh. “It’s a long story. Boring too. Maybe I’ll tell you another time, when you aren’t halfway asleep.”

Sanghyuk hummed, slowly closing his eyes. He was exhausted, completely drained from the day’s activities. But it would be his turn to shower soon and quite frankly, he still had an important question that needed to be answered.

“So, do all merpeople watch The Little Mermaid or is it just you being a weird?”

He heard Hongbin scoff, feeling him lightly cuff him on the back of the head. “I don’t suggest mentioning this movie to other merfolk. I’m the exception, not the rule.”

“That bad, huh?”

“It’s not really the most accurate representation, no.”

“That seems to be a running theme,” Sanghyuk chuckled wearily. “So, is there anything else you do? Like, do you actually have a magical singing voice and stuff?”

“For hypnotizing people that annoy me, yes.” Sanghyuk didn’t have to open his eyes to tell Hongbin was smirking, he could practically feel the smugness radiating off him. “I’ll have you know, pranking people is a really amusing pastime.”

“Nice.”

“And, since I know you’re you, please just avoid fish jokes in general, ok. They get sort of tasteless after a while.”

“Darn, I had all those puns planned, too.”

“Don’t quit your day job,” Hongbin laughed. He felt the younger resting more and more of his weight into his side; the kid was fighting to keep his eyes open. “Sleep Sanghyukkie. I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn.”

“M’kay,” Sanghyuk let his eyes fall closed. “Bin?” he whispered and Hongbin hummed softly. “Sorry ‘bout before.”

Hongbin blinked, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“That time you guys told me ‘bout stuff,” he slurred. “Called you useless. That was mean. You aren’t useless, ‘m sorry.” He mumbled something else, but Hongbin couldn’t make it out. He felt the moment he completely passed out as his entire body relaxed, snuggling into him.

Hongbin watched him sleep with barely concealed shock. He couldn’t believe Sanghyuk remembered; that day had been a while ago, even Hongbin hadn’t remembered what he’d said. Still, his apology made some previously unknown knot in his chest disappear.

With a little smile Hongbin reached for the tablet, keeping the screen angled away from Sanghyuk’s face to avoid disturbing him. There was still a while to go before either of them would be able to use the shower and if Sanghyuk was determined to use him as his own personal pillow, he need something to pass the time. Besides, he really wanted to finish the movie.

When Wonshik came into the living room some time later, hair still damp, he was greeted to the sight of the pair asleep on each other. Hongbin’s tablet was sitting in his lap, hands loosely curled around it as he rested his head against Sanghyuk, who was unconsciously gripping the hem of the elder’s shirt.

If Wonshik were to describe it, he would liken it to two little puppies cuddling up to one another in their sleep. “Aw, isn’t that cute?” His smile quickly changed into a deranged grin. “Wait ‘till I tell Hakyeon hyung about this. He’ll never let Binnie live it down.”

 

++++++

 

Vocal practice had a tendency to be a very not fun time for Sanghyuk. While dancing came naturally to him, almost as easy as breathing, singing was a completely different story. He knew from the very beginning it wasn’t exactly his strongest suit.

He exited the studio, another exhausting lesson finally behind him, and was surprised at who he nearly ran into. “Jaehwan hyung!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, surprised. “I thought you’d gone back to the dorm already.”

Jaehwan shook his head. “Nope, thought I’d stick around to get in a little more practice. But then I got board, so I decided to sit in on your voice lesson.”

“Your definition of amusement is crashing other people’s lessons?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sanghyukkie.” He sidled up to him and draped a supportive arm across his shoulders. “You’re getting a lot better,” he winked, “with a bit more practice, I’m sure you’ll have this stuff down in no time.”

Sanghyuk immediately perked up. “Really? You think so?”

“Would I lie to you Hyukkie?”

“Yes,” he answered without a moment of hesitation, expression blank.

Jaehwan shoved him. “Very funny, you’re hilarious,” he grumbled. “I’m serious though, you’re doing great. You’re already getting a lot better.”

Sanghyuk smiled bashfully at his feet, unsure of what to do with the sudden praise. “Thanks hyung. That means a lot.” He heard Jaehwan sharply inhale and looked back at him with worried eyes. “You ok?” The elder’s eye was twitching ever so slightly.

Jaehwan released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “It’s fine. Just gotta get used to that again.” Sanghyuk didn’t seem any less concerned than before. “Really, I’m fine. Fae just have a natural aversion to verbal expressions of thanks. Ridiculous I know, but it’s my unfortunate reality.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault my ancient predecessors were petty assholes.”

“Oh?”

“See back in the olden days of yore,” he said dramatically, making Sanghyuk snicker, “humans and fae lived side by side in harmony and all that good stuff. They had a whole system of give and take; human did something for fae, fae did something for human and everything was right with the world. But then humans started going on a power trip and declared themselves the supreme race on earth and everything sort of fell apart. To this day most fae aren’t too fond of you guys.”

Sanghyuk frowned, intrigued but still a little lost. “But how did that become breaking out into hives whenever some says thanks?”

“Humans got so full of themselves they believed a simple ‘thank you’ was enough payment for a fae’s work.” Sanghyuk grimaced, knowing where this was going. “Yeah, that went over about as well as you’re thinking. Tons of people were inflicted with some nasty curses, most of which are effectively banned by today’s magical standards, but the damage was still dealt. These days it’s instinctual for a fae to reel at verbal expressions of gratitude, though most of us train ourselves to deal with it.”

“That explains a lot. I always wondered why you never got upset when the others never thanked you for doing something. I guess this is why.”

“I mean it’s not really necessary. Like I said, a lot of us teach ourselves to be fine with it. Still, it’s just a nice gesture to keep it to a minimum, you know?” 

“I got you. So no saying thanks, even if I’m just being polite and have no ulterior motive?”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry, so I’d say so. Besides, there are lots of other ways to express one’s gratitude, it doesn’t have to be a spoken thing.”

“Oh, like how?”

“You’re creative, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Jaehwan ruffled his hair before pulling him into a loose side hug. “Also, no Tinkerbell jokes. That’s a one way ticket to getting your ass cursed.”

“Fine. Spoil my fun why don’t you?”

“Sorry for having to be the killjoy, but I’d rather not have you suffering an ungodly curse for the rest of you life,” he grinned, patting the younger on the head. “I’m glad we had this conversation. Now let’s hurry and head back to the dorm. Taekwoon’s making ramen tonight and I for one am starving!”

 

++++++

 

Sanghyuk’s hopes at a decent night’s sleep were shattered when he found himself still awake at two in the morning, staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. He was so exhausted, so tired, that the comforts of sleep seemed a million miles away. 

Desperate to do something other than having a staring contest with the roof, he grabbed his blanket, pulling it tightly across his shoulder, and quietly made his way to the living room. It was still dark, but he could just make out the outline of the furniture within the room. He deftly weaved around the furniture, making his way to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would help.

He unlocked the door, a gentle breeze wafted through as he slid it open and Sanghyuk took a moment to enjoy the coolness it brought. Being careful not to get his blanket snatched on anything, he stepped onto the small balcony area and silently slid the glass shut behind him. When he turned to inspect the length of their small patio he was greeted with the sight of a black cat curled up on one of the small outdoor chairs.

Sanghyuk made a little surprised sound, causing the cat to crack an eye open, glittering in the almost-darkness of the patio. Once it truly registered his presence it fully awoke, opening both eyes. The cat cocked its head curiously.

Sanghyuk instantly recognized that look. “S-sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Taekwoon sat up, his tail gently swishing around him. His eyes were slightly narrowed, still waiting for an answer.

“It’s nothing,” he sighed. “I’ll just go back to bed or something.” He immediately turned back. He could hear the soft patter of paws behind him.

Taekwoon weaved in between Sanghyuk’s legs, easily overtaking him. By the time Sanghyuk closed the door behind him the elder had morphed back into his human form and made himself comfortable on the living room couch. His gaze, if anything seemed more even questioning.

“Its nothing.” Sanghyuk repeated. It earned him a skeptical glance from Taekwoon. “I mean it. Just couldn’t sleep.” He repressed a shiver as Taekwoon’s cool gaze landed on him again.

If Sanghyuk could be frank, Taekwoon’s demeanor still scared him a little. He wasn’t the protective guiding force Hakyeon had grown to become, nor did they have the easy friendship he’d built with Wonshik and Jaehwan. There was still a thick air of awkwardness around them and it was suffocating. He nervously fiddled with the corner of his blanket, hoping that the other would drop it and let him go back to the comforts of his bed.

To his distress, Taekwoon motioned for him to join him on the couch, patting the spot next to him. With some serious hesitation, he took the offer. A cold silence permeated the room; neither member seemed particularly excited to be the first one to speak.

“So,“ Sanghyuk drawled, desperate to fill the silence. “Shapeshifter, huh?”

He wanted to smack himself; he couldn’t believe that had just come out of his mouth. He silently hoped the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Taekwoon gave him a long even look. “Yes. Shapeshifter. We can shift into any form at will,” he said, his tone clipped. “Hence the name.”

“Cool. Very cool.” He paused. “So is there like, anything I should know or…?”

This made Taekwoon frown. “I don’t understand.”

“Like is there anything I should know about shapeshifters?”

“Sanghyuk, we change shape. That’s it. I’m not sure what else you want me to tell you.”

Sanghyuk laughed sheepishly. “Really? That’s it?” Taekwoon stared at him. “Seriously, what should I not do to like, not get killed or anything. Are there rules I have to follow or something?”

Taekwoon raised a brow, looking a little taken aback. “Yes. Don’t be a jerk. But I’m inclined to believe you aren’t one, so you don’t need to do anything special.”

“…That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

The tension in Sanghyuk’s body immediately released as he slumped back into the couch. “Thank goodness. I was psyching myself out about having to follow all these rules and stuff,” he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “Mind you, I’m kinda annoyed. I was totally ready to have some deep serious discussion. But yeah, ok. Just don’t be an asshole, I can do that.” He ended his miniature rant with a nervous chuckle, noticing Taekwoon silently rolling his eyes from the other end of the couch.

The silence that followed was more comfortable. Sanghyuk closed his eyes; he could really feel the exhaustion of the day settling in. Maybe now he could finally get some sleep.

He felt a movement from the seat next to him. He could hear Taekwoon coming to stand in front of him but he was too tired to open his eyes. He felt a surprisingly gentle hand rest on his shoulder; it guided him so he was fully lying down on the couch. His head landed on one of the couch’s small pillows.

“Hyung.” His voice was thick, slurred slightly from exhaustion.

“Sleep Sanghyuk. Just go to sleep.”

Taekwoon rearranged the blanket as Sanghyuk fell asleep, tucking it over his exposed shoulder. He couldn’t help the small smile the broke across his face. “Cute.”

Several hours later, morning finally reared its ugly head. Hakyeon found himself sluggishly emerging from his room. He slowly headed towards the dorm’s small kitchen, drowsily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he entered the living room, he stopped in his tracks.

Sanghyuk was asleep, facedown on the couch. His face, although turned toward the leader, was only just visible under his blanket. Taekwoon was still in his feline form, curled up on his back, rumbling purrs mixing with his soft snores.

Holding back his squeals of delight, Hakyeon tiptoed back into his room and grabbed his phone. He took a picture of the adorable scene. He was never going to let his life-long Taekwoon live this down.

Task finished, he reached to Sanghyuk with the intention of shaking him awake, but a deft paw swiped at his hand and stopped him in his tracks. He gave his friend a stern glare as he whispered. “Taekwoonie, he has to get up.” 

Taekwoon immediately stretched, soothingly nuzzling his face against the back of Sanghyuk’s neck. Hakyeon could hear the purring intensify, rumbling like a small motor. He met Hakyeon’s glare with his own cool look.

Hakyeon threw his hands up. He got the message, “Fine, I’ll wake up the others first. But if we’re late, I’m blaming you.” Taekwoon gave a happy meow and huddled back down, hiding his face beneath his tail.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes; Taekwoon could be as stubborn as a mule when he was in the right mood. He took a moment to run his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair, tenderly pushing his bangs back out of his eyes, before slipping into the kitchen to make some coffee. Heavens knew they all needed some if they hoped to survive the day ahead of them.

“It’s about time those two started getting along,” he whispered into his cup, watching the pair sleep with fond eyes. Sure, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk would probably be rushing to get ready later, but hey, what would a few extra minutes hurt.

Besides, this provided him with the perfect blackmail material and Hakyeon would be dammed before he’d pass up such an opportunity.


	2. …And How Not To Get Yourself Killed…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's got the lowdown on the whole "not getting killed by magical beings" thing, Sanghyuk puts his diplomatic skills to the test. Just who will he meet in the music show halls?

Sanghyuk curiously peered around the corner of the hallway, taking in the line of doorways presented before him. The holding room area at music shows always felt like miniature mazes to him with all the dead-end halls and identical looking corridors.

That being said, Sanghyuk still loved wandering around. It was exciting to see who else was performing, be they newbies like VIXX or respected seniors. Sitting around his group’s room for hours on end was desperately boring and he was eager for a change in scenery.

He took his time drifting down the hall, knowing it would be a while before they would be called to perform. “Teen Top, B1A4,” he mumbled, reading the signs posted on each door, “M.I.B., TTS, UKISS… oh.” 

One of the signs caught his attention and he abruptly paused before one of the doors, a crooked grin spreading spread his face. Sanghyuk yanked the door open, practically flinging himself inside. He knew the room’s occupants wouldn’t mind his sudden entrance.

“Hey guys, I wanted to—“ he cut off. The smile instantly fell off his face, brows furrowing, trying to make sense of what he’d just walked into. “Are, uh. What-what are you doing?”

The members of BtoB were dispersed among the waiting room, either messing with their phones or conversing with one another. On first inspection, everything seemed perfectly normal. But then, that wasn’t what Sanghyuk was openly staring at.

It was Sungjae, his best friend, reclining in one of the make-up chairs and clutching onto a bag filled with a suspiciously thick-looking red liquid, a suspiciously thick-looking red liquid that seemed an awful lot like blood. And, as if it couldn’t get any weirder, there was a straw poking out of said bag filled with suspiciously thick-looking red liquid that seemed an awful lot like blood.

A bendy straw even.

The room’s occupants looked at Sanghyuk with wide eyes. For a moment, they were at a stalemate. The seven boys kept staring at the young VIXX member in complete alarm and thinly veiled horror.

Oddly enough, Sanghuk felt an almost unnatural calm fall upon him. “Sungjae. Should I, in any way, be concerned about what you’re drinking right now? Because it looks an awful lot like blood.”

That caused the room to burst into chaos.

Eunkwang and Ilhoon rushed over to him, hastily covering his eyes and screaming about there being nothing to see what in the world was he talking about? Sungjae tried to hide the bag behind his chair, shrieking as he nearly fell off in the process.

Dongguen gave an exasperated sigh from his corner of the room. “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with them,” he moaned as the rest laughed themselves to pieces.

“Sang-Sanghyuk, h-hey!” Sungjae stuttered, face pale. “W-wasn’t expecting to see you here. What are you up to?”

With some effort Sanghyuk was able to push Eunkwang and Ilhoon’s hands away from his face. “Jae, we’re promoting. Why else do you think I’m here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you couldn’t resist my charming personality and handsome good looks.”

“I could use a lot of words to describe you, but ‘charming’ and ‘handsome’ aren’t it.”

“That hurts me Sanghyukkie. Hurts me right in the heart.”

Dongguen huffed. “If you two lovebirds could get ahold of yourselves for a bit,“ he ignored their twin looks of disgust, “Sungjae does bring up a good point. What are you doing here Hyukkie? Not that we mind you visiting, but isn’t VIXX suppose to perform soon?”

“We were, but some scheduling stuff happened and we got pushed back to later in the day. I got bored, so I thought I’d explore for a bit. Anyway, stop avoiding my question. Because it looks like you just poked a straw into a blood bag like some kind of twisted kiddy drink.”

“Um, uh. I-It. It was. Uh—“

“Tomato juice! Just tomato juice!” Eunkwang exclaimed

Ilhoon nodded. “Yeah, really thick tomato juice. Extra thick even!”

Sanghyuk looked skeptically between the two as they babbled about the wonderful health benefits of tomato juice; the extra thick kind. How it did wonders for the voice and the complexion. And could you believe that—

“Don’t listen to them,” Minhyuk cut in with a smile, “it’s blood.”

The room went silent. The only sound was the rustle of cloth as Dongguen buried his face into his hat in disbelief.

Sanghyuk glanced at him, brow raised, before turning back to Sungjae. His friend somehow looked even paler then before. “Blood, huh?”

“Yep! B-type to be exact. Can’t remember if it was positive or negative though.”

Sanghyuk made no attempt to answer and the lack of reaction made Sungjae nervous, already bracing for the worst. “Sanghyuk. I can totally explain.”

Sanghyuk’s frowned deepened. He didn’t feel angry or scared or disgusted, just a little confused. “So are you like some kind of vampire or something?”

Sungjae winced at his blank tone, mistaking his tone for quiet anger. “Y-yeah. Kind of. Yeah.” He curled in on himself, knuckles going white as he clenched at his pants. He looked like a puppy waiting to be punished. “Please don’t hate me.” It sounded like he was holding back tears.

That was enough to make Sanghyuk approach him, carefully reaching out to cover one of Sungjae’s hands with his. The apparent vampire jumped at the contact, obviously not expecting Sanghyuk to reach for him.

“Why would I hate you?” he said softly. Sungjae refused to look at him, intent to burn a hole into his knees. “Have you tried to make a snack out of me at any point in our friendship?”

That made Sungjae’s head snap up, face twisted in panic. God, Sanghyuk couldn’t think he’d really— “No way! You’re one of my best friends I would never—“

“Then I don’t see a problem here. Well, other then the fact that my best friend is practically one of the most cliché supernatural beings out there. I’m warning you right now, I’m going to be making a lot of Twilight jokes. A lot.”

No one spoke. Sanghyuk knew the rest of the group must have been staring at him like he were some kind of alien, but he only had eyes for Sungjae.

“You’re… you’re for real right?” he asked, looking more vulnerable than Sanghyuk had ever been before. “You’re not just messing with me?”

“Nope.” He squeezed his hand. “I assure you, I’m for real.”

The tension drained out of the room, everyone breathing audible sighs of relief. Ilhoon threw his hands in the air and practically flung himself towards the couch, mumbling about evil maknaes who enjoyed giving people heart attacks.

Hyunshik snorted at his the show of dramatics. “You’re taking this awfully well, Sanghyuk. What gives?”

“He knows about everything guys.” They all turned to Minhyuk who was grinning smugly. “Hakyeon told me. He’s known for a while.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us before? This entire thing could have gone a hundred times smoother if you had said something,” Eunkwang grumbled in frustration.

He shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly expecting him to just barge into our room.” Sanghyuk grined sheepishly. “Besides, I was bored and it was fun seeing everyone flail.”

“Asshole.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes before dropping down into the make-up chair next to Sungjae. He watched him with an air of caution, still not completely convinced, before hesitantly pulling the blood bag out from behind the chair and setting it on his lap.

“Your group is weird,” Sanghyuk whispered, grin on his face.

He could tell Sungjae was testing him, trying to gauge a reaction, to see if he was really as ok about the whole thing as he let on to be. So he did his best to show it. Vampire or not, Sungjae was still his ridiculous, and sometimes insane, best friend. Just with the addition of pointy teeth and eclectic taste buds.

Eventually, Sungjae seemed to find what he was looking for, breaking out into a grin that showed off his long fangs. It made Sanghyuk blink in surprise. “So how’d you get in on the biggest trade secret?”

It took him a second to answer. “Completely by accident. I walked in on Hongbin after he went fish one time. I may or may not have passed out afterwards.”

“That’s rough buddy,” he took a quick sip of blood, smacking his lips contentedly. Realizing what he did, he shot Sanghyuk an apologetic look. “Oh, sorry. You don’t mind… right?”

Sanghyuk casually waved it off. Watching Sungjae drink from a blood bag like some parody of a toddler with a juice box was admittedly very strange, but he’d get used to it. “At least you guys don’t have to go around hiding it from me anymore. How do you guys deal with it all the time? I feel like I’d go crazy.”

“Eh, you get used to it. Hiding your true self from general humanity in the hopes of staying alive starts becoming second nature when you’ve been doing it all your life.”

“Well that sounds horribly sad and depressing.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Yes but—“

They were cut off by a strangled shriek from Eunkwang. Something small and shiny went flying across the room, making a loud ringing as it rolled across the floor. Eunkwang stood in the center of the room, glaring at Changsub and Minhyuk with enough intensity to have set them both on fire.

But that wasn’t that part the made Sanghyuk openly stare.

It was the fact that Eunkwang’s legs were gone. His entire lower half, from the hips down, replaced with the body of brown horse. His hooves— and Sanghyuk couldn’t believe he was saying this— were stamping in irritation as his long black tail flicked to and fro.

“What the actual hell you guys! This is the fourth time this week! And it’s only fucking Tuesday.” The rest practically collapsed on each other in laughter, even Dongguen joined in with low chuckles.

Sanghyuk allowed a few moments for his brain to process what he was seeing, before turning back to Sungjae. “My group is the weird one, huh?”

Sungjae scowled. “Hey, we only have a vampire and a centaur. Your group is a whole menagerie of craziness, Mr. ‘I’m-the-Only-Human’.”

Sanghyuk pursed his lips. There wasn’t much he could say because Sungjae was right. They both turned back to the scene before them. “Still weird though,” Sanghyuk mumbled in assent.

Sungjae snorted into his blood bag, making Sanghyuk smile as the pair settled in to watch the insanity unfold.

 

++++++

 

Some time later Sanghyuk decided it was time to take his leave. With a happy wave (and the image of Sungjae’s extra toothy grin in his mind) he quietly closed the door to BtoB’s waiting room. Compared to how he’d reacted the first time this was a definite improvement. 

“Huh, maybe I’m finally getting the hang this.”

He retraced his steps down the hallway. It was probably a good idea to check back in with the others. He blindly turned a corner, just barely stopped himself from running straight into another, taller person.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve been watching where I was going,” he gasped, scrambling to right himself.

“Hey it’s fine kid, no harm done. Just be a little more careful next time, ok?”

“I will, I’m so sor—“ Sanghyuk cut off, getting a good look at his unfortunate victim. White blonde hair, a joyful crinkle to his eyes, and an inviting smile. It took Sanghyuk less than a second to recognize just whom he’d stumbled into.

The elder man watched in startled shock as Sanghyuk instantly fell into a deep bow, arms stiffly at his side. He could just barely catch the younger once again breathing out an entire stream of apologies.

He immediately pulled him back up. “Calm down there. There’s no need for all this. It was an honest mistake, don’t worry.” Sanghyuk stared, wide-eyed and just a little star-struck.

“Wait,” brows furrowed as he quickly inspected over him. “You wouldn’t happen to be Hakyeon’s kid, would you?”

The noise that escaped Sanghyuk’s throat was a cross between an incredulous scoff and a croak.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

“Y-yeah. I am.” He took a moment to collect himself before giving a small bow. It was distinctly more dignified then before. “Han Sanghyuk, the youngest member of VIXX. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“No need to be so formal, any friend of Hakyeon’s is a friend of mine.” He returned the bow with a friendly smile. “Kang Daesung of Big Bang. But you probably knew that already.” Sanghyuk’s cheeks flushed a light pink, mouth pressed into a thin line.

“You,” he croaked. He took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. “You know Hakyeon hyung?”

“Of course I know him. He and I tend to follow the same circles. If you know what I mean,” Daesung said.

“I’m not following.”

He winked and his eyes flashed slate grey. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as he felt the very air around Daesung change. Somehow everything felt more peaceful, safe and protected, as if nothing in the world could hurt him. It was a familiar feeling; one he usually felt when he was around Hakyeon.

“Are you,” he whispered, “are you an angel too?”

“Hakyeon was right, you’re quick on the uptake.” He swept closer to Sanghyuk and tossed his arm over his shoulder. “Come on, let me introduce you to the others. They’ve been wanting to meet the magic newbie for a while now.”

Daesung pulled Sanghyuk along with him, practically dragging him down the hallway. Sanghyuk could see them pass by his own group’s room from the corner of his eye, but he had a much more pressing matters to set straight. 

Matters like the members of Big Bang, one of the most distinguished groups in the industry, wanting to meet him.

By the time he was finally able to get his head around the idea, he and Daesung were in front of said room. “Wait, why me? I’m just— well, me,” he gestured to himself, “a silly little human kid whose making things up as he goes along. Why would anyone be interested in meeting me?”

“Who wouldn’t want to meet the newest member of our crazy little world? Not many people find out about us, so to have someone new is exciting. Besides, showing off if just plain fun.”

Daesung cracked the door open, but then he paused for a second, as if he had just remembered something important. “Oh, one thing. If Seungri shows up, do me a favor and ignore anything and everything he says, ok kid? Trust me.”

“If you say so.”

With a brilliant smile he dramatically pushed the door open. “And with that, let me introduce you to the rest of Big Bang.”

Sanghyuk peaked into the room, nervousness and excitement turning his stomach into knots. The three men in the back of the room immediately captured his attention. Two of which were lounging on the couch and one was plopped in the make-up chair. They were all completely focused on their phones.

Daesung guided him in, pausing before the couch. “Why am I not surprised?” He loudly cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of his group mates.

They all proceeded to ignore him.

“Of course they would,” he said, voice flat and monotone. “Guys we have a guest. How about we be polite seniors and introduce ourselves, huh?”

All three men in question glanced up from their phones. Upon seeing the unfamiliar face, the man in the make-up chair immediately hopped off, and extended his hand for a friendly handshake. “Choi Seunghyun, better known as T.O.P,” he smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sanghyuk broke out of his momentary stupor, (this was T.O.P of Big Freaking Bang, a little part of him was happily dying on the inside!) giving a deep bow before shaking his hand in return. “Han Sanghyuk of VIXX. It’s an honor.”

“The rookie group VIXX? The one with a human as their maknae?” one of the men on the couch asked. The various belts and buckles on his leather jacket clinking as he shoved his phone into a pocket. “Dong Youngbae, Big Bang’s Taeyang,” he smirked. “Boy, you really have no idea just how insane your life’s about to get.”

The devilish smirk made Sanghyuk pale ever so slightly. “I’m not sure if I should be excited or genuinely concerned.”

The man still on the couch scoffed. “Youngbae, don’t scare the kid off now. Where’s the fun in that?” He stood with an almost dignified grace to his movements, carefully brushing back his red hair. “Kwon Jiyong. Big Bang’s leader, G-Dragon,” he flashed a charming smile. “But you probably already knew that, all things considering.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, mouth gaping open. “Y-yeah, kinda hard not to.” Their twin smirks became impossibly sharper, taking great amusement in Sanghyuk’s unabashed awe.

It unnerving, something about those smirks, the way they carried themselves seemed… off somehow.

Seunghyun tittered un-approvingly. “Mind your manners you two.” When neither seemed to react he whapped on the shoulder. Youngbae and Jiyong yelped, turning to the eldest member with twin glares.

Sanghyuk gasped, taking a half step back from disgruntled pair as their eyes changed, now covered with a startling blood red sheen.

“Seunghyun, what was that for?” Youngbae griped, rubbing the affected area to dull the pain. The man in question didn’t seem phased, merely raising a well-defined eyebrow.

Sanghyuk nervously turned to Daesung; he was completely at a loss.

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured with the long suffering of one who’d seen it all before. “They do this all the time. It’s fine.”

“You mean the glowing red death-eyes are normal?”

Jiyong had the gall to look slightly offended. “Of course it’s normal. What kind of demons would we be if we didn’t strike fear into the hearts of mortals?”

“You would stop scaring small children, that’s what,” Daesung deadpanned.

“Killjoy.”

“Excuse me for wanting people to actually like you guys,” Daesung said. “Why can’t you two be more like Seunghyun hyung? At least he actually attempts to tone down the demonness and not give people heart attacks.” He quickly looked around the room. “Speaking of demons, where’s—?” 

The door slammed open and the entire atmosphere of the room changed again. It caused a shiver to travel up Sanghyuk’s spine. Heavy footsteps cross the room and soon enough a strong arm carelessly tossed itself over his shoulders, pulling him into their side.

A dark-haired man grinned down at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Well, well, well,” he said, lasciviously. “Who do we have here?”

“Oh sweet mercy,” Daesung grumbled as Sanghyuk squeaked in alarm. “Seungri, please control yourself.”

He pouted petulantly. “I’m perfectly in control Daesung hyung. In fact, I’m the textbook definition of being in control. The epitome of control, if you will.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Besides, I may be a lot of things, but a cradle robber isn’t one of them.”

Youngbae snorted harshly. “Please. The only person keeping you in control is your boyfriend over here,” he motioned to Jiyong.

“Shut up, Youngbae. The day I sleep with that terror is the day you actually get a girlfriend.”

“Hey, no need to get personal. I was just messing with you,” he grinned so terrifyingly it would have rived the devil himself. “But hey, who said anything about sleeping with him? I don’t remember mentioning that.”

Jiyong sputtered, unable to form coherent words.

Seungri pointedly ignored them in favor of a shell-shocked Sanghyuk, who currently the textbook example of a deer caught in the headlights. His wide eyes kept frantically flitting back between a smirking Seungri and an annoyed Daesung.

“Don’t mind him kid,” Seunghyun slumped back into the make-up chair, amusement in his tone as he reclined back. “He’s a bit of an asshole, but he usually means well.”

Seungri brought a hand to his chest, scandalized by the horrid words. “Hyung I’m hurt. How could you say such things about your precious maknae? The cutest and most innocent member of your group?”

The three demons immediately broke out into peals of hysterical laughter. Seunghyun doubled over in his chair, clutching his stomach and Youngbae and Jiyong were leaning against one another for support.

Daesung gave a deep, soul-weary sigh as Youngbae wiped away a tear. “That’s the best joke I’ve heard all day. Can you imagine that? An-an incubus, innocent?” He abruptly burst out into another round of uncontrollable giggles.

Seungri’s whiny “you all suck” was only barely heard over Sanghyuk’s yelp of “Incubus?”

It made the incubus in question gave him a greasy smile, “Yep. Lee Seunghyun, resident incubus at your service.” He winked flirtatiously, though it was distinctly more playful than anything. It made Sanghyuk relax a little. “Just call me Seungri for simplicity’s sake.”

“O-ok,” Sanghyuk gulped. “So incubi actually... Do you actually, like, well,” he made a motion with his hand, “you know, the whole seduction thing?”

“Now, now kid. I don’t just seduce people, I give them the night of their lives.” He couldn’t hold back the grin as Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. He reassuringly pat him on the back. “Relax. Contrary to popular belief, my kind does have a set of morals we abide by. Besides,” at this point he side-eyed look Jiyong, “I’m after bigger, more expensive fish.”

“In your dreams, Ri.”

“Ah, but you know how it goes, Jiyong,” Youngbae prodded, “Sometimes dreams do come true.”

“Shut up, Youngbae!”

Seungri leaned down to Sanghyuk, his voice at the barest whisper. “He’ll come around. Just give it time.” In a more audible voice his said, “so, what did you say your name was again?”

Sanghyuk was tempted to say he never mentioned it in the first place, but didn’t feel like annoying an incubus who was only too happy to seduce someone into his bed. It was probably a really bad life decision in general. “Han Sanghyuk, youngest member of VIXX. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

When he looked back up the man was giving him a long, appraising look. It was different from before. Where Seungri’s original inspection was conniving and jokingly flirtatious, this one was more serious, more analytical. He looked at Sanghyuk as if he were trying to figure out some kind of puzzle.

“Han Sanghyuk,” he mumbled. “That name rings a bell.”

“Seungri, please don’t freak the kid out more then you already have,” Daesung groaned, ready to hustle Sanghyuk out of the room if need be.

“No, I’m serious. I know I’ve heard that name before.” His eyes roved over Sanghyuk’s face, taking in all his features. “You,” he trailed off, “did you ever attend the Plug In Music Academy, by any chance?”

Sanghyuk blinked in surprise. That was not a question he’d been expecting. “You mean Joy Dance?” Seungri nodded. “Well, yeah. I was there before I became a trainee at Jellyfish. Why?”

Sanghyuk choked on a yell as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

“Seungri don’t kill him!” Daesung shrieked. “I refuse to be the one to explain to Hakyeon that we strangled his youngest to death.”

Seungri pulled back, Sanghyuk to the chance to catch his breath. “Daesung hyung, he’s one of mine! One of my kids!” The smile on his face was so bright and excited that it could have put the sun to shame.

“What are you talking about?”

He dropped a still horribly bewildered Sanghyuk back to the ground, enthusiastically ruffling his hair. “Joy Dance School is my academy!” He scurried over to one of the make-up tables, grabbing a paper and pencil. “Here, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you let me know. Once one of my kids, always one of my kids.”

Sanghyuk gingerly took the paper, before glancing back to the smiling man. “I, uh, don’t know what to say. Thank you, Seungri sunbae.“

“Kid, call me hyung. No need for the formalities.”

From behind, Jiyong groaned in disbelief. “Great. The kid’s got Seungri as his own personal guardian angel.” Daesung made a noise of offense, which he blandly ignored. “We’re all screwed.”

“Lies and slander. All of the lies and slander,” Seungri rebutted.

Sanghyuk gawked, a little overwhelmed at what just happened. Seunghyun shot his a sympathetic glance. “Ignore them Sanghyuk. Not many people have an incubus willingly at their beck and call. For all the stories surrounding Seungri’s kind he’s usually pretty stingy about having any kind of emotional ties.”

“Really?” Sanghyuk asked, watching as said incubus got into a playful argument with Jiyong and Youngbae.

“It took him a while to take to the four of us; it’s impressive that you’ve got him fawning over you in a matter of minutes.” He paused thoughtfully. “But then again, Seungri’s always had a massive soft spot for his academy kids, so it’s not too surprising. He acts the same way with Jinwoo.”

“Who?”

“One of the trainees at YG. If you ever stop by the company, I’ll make sure to introduce you two. I feel like you’d get along well.” Daesung motioned for Sanghyuk to come over as he turned for door. “But that’ll be for another time. You should probably be getting back to your group; Hakyeon’s going to start wondering where you’ve disappeared to.”

“Oh, right,” Sanghyuk nodded. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all ours, Sanghyuk. If you ever need anything let me know. Hakyeon has my contact info if you need to reach me.”

“T-thanks.” He looked around the angel to give a quick wave to the three demons and the incubus. “It was nice meeting you all!” he shouted.

Seunghyun gave a small smile as he waved. The other three members momentarily paused their battle to shout their own good-byes.

“You should come visit the company sometime,” Seungri yelled. “The others would love to meet the newbie too!”

“I’ll try!”

Daesung watched until he disappeared around a corner. “Sweet kid. Hakyeon was right, he’s a charmer.” He jumped as something crashed behind him. “God, I don’t get paid enough for this, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for the long wait guys, life kinda happened. But, now that life has decided to stop kicking my ass, I can finally get a move on with the story!
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait and that you guys enjoy!


	3. …(Or Brutally Maimed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting some rather... well, to put it nicely... colorful characters, Sanghyuk realizes that the world of magic isn't all fun and games. He knew his life was going to be different, but it never hit him just how drastically everything was going to change.

Sanghyuk turned the corner of the hallway, still feeling giddy over what’d just happened. It wasn’t every day you got to meet some of the biggest names in the industry. And they seemed pretty nice to boot. But enough of that, right now he needed to actually get back to the waiting room before Hakyeon had a conniption.

Of course that was when he saw something flash by his peripheral vision, once again diverting his attention. He stopped mid-step. There was a door just cracked open, a bright flashing light seemed to be glowing from behind it. 

Now Sanghyuk wasn’t stupid. A part of him knew he should just walk away and pretend he never saw anything. The others had given him enough warnings about probing things without one of them there; he was bound to get in trouble otherwise.

But alas, some tiny, deep-seated part of him urged him on. He didn’t know why, but he just knew he needed to see what was behind that door.

So he carefully peaked through the crack, taking great care to be as quiet as possible. What he saw was rather baffling— and that said a lot, considering what he’d seen over the past few weeks.

A group of small masked creatures moved about the room. There were six of them and they were tiny, barely coming up to his waist— and that was only if you included the ridiculously large ears. In fact, Sanghyuk couldn’t help but think they looked awful lot like…

“Rabbits?” he gasped incredulously. They certainly looked like it, if rabbits walked on two legs and wore black body suits, masks. Two of them were huddled around a large computer screen. He could barely make out a few words being exchanged, but it wasn’t any language he had ever heard before.

Figuring this fell under Hakyeon’s “don’t interfere unless you’re under magical supervision” rule, Sanghyuk made to turn around. Of course that was when he felt something small and fast dash between his legs.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Before he could reply, something push against his back, hard. It sent him tumbling through the door, which quickly slammed close with an audible click.

He threw his arms out, catching himself before he could crash face-first into the ground. With a gulp Sanghyuk looked up, the rabbit-creatures were surrounding him. From his current position, he was practically at their eye-level.

A red-masked rabbit approached him, arms crossed and fingers drumming against his arm. The mask looked like some kind of gas mask and the creature’s body was covered in camouflage print. It was odd, if Sanghyuk could be honest. But he held his comment. He didn’t want to get himself into any more trouble then he already had.

“Uh, uhm— I, uh. I come in peace?” his voice pitched up nervously, making it more a question than a statement.

The rabbit-creatures all seemed to give him a long, disbelieving look. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he heard someone mumble.

One of the creatures, this one with a yellow mask that looked unnervingly like a clown’s face, scoffed in disgust. “Kid, follow that up with ‘take me to your leader’ and I will not hesitate to throw something at you. That has to be the biggest cliché in the book.”

The red masked-creature rolled his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better I’m the leader here. But that’s beside the point.” His eyes narrowed. “Who are you? What have you heard?”

Sanghyuk gulped. “H-Han Sanghyuk of VIXX. And I-I haven’t heard anything, I swear.”

The white-masked ninja-looking rabbit blinked. “Hold up, VIXX?” He gave Sanghyuk a suspicious look-over. “Are you the human who’s getting the crash course on magical know-how?” At Sanghyuk’s nod, the creature sighed. “Geeze. Talk about a first impression.”

No longer feeling like he was about to be attacked, Sanghyuk stood up and nervously straightened out his clothes. He saw five flashing lights from the corner of his eye, and when he looked backup there were five blond boys in front of him. He jumped back, startled, and accidently crashed into a taller body. 

“Whoa there kiddo, calm down,” the man said, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. “If you are who you say you are, then there’s no need to be to so jumpy.”

Sanghyuk swept his gaze over each person, taking in the array of black clothing and the platinum blond hair. He’d seen them before, he was sure of it.

“B-B.A.P?” he asked hesitantly.

They all seemed to stand taller, pride radiating from their forms. “That’s right,” the leader said. He held out a hand to the younger, grin on his face. “Bang Yongguk, leader of B.A.P and commander of Planet Mato’s Alpha Squadron.”

Sanghyuk hesitantly took the offered hand, trying to let this new information sink in. “Alpha Squadron?” he asked. “Planet Mato?”

The blond behind Sanghyuk scoffed. “Come on, this shouldn’t be news. Haven’t you seen any of our promotional stuff flying around?”

Sanghyuk thought long and hard, going back to the months before debut. He could vaguely remember seeing some comics about alien rabbit creatures floating around the Internet. Something about them coming from another planet to take over the world by becoming idols and using the screams and cheers of fans as a power source.

But that couldn’t be it, surely.

“Come on, Himchan hyung. Don’t freak him out,” the wavy-haired blond said. He winked at the teenager; smiling in a way that was so infectious Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile back. “Name’s Jung Daehyun. The ball of sunshine and daises behind you is Kim Himchan.”

To that, Himchan simply raised an incredulous brow. 

Someone grabbed Daehyun by the back of the shirt and yanked him away from Himchan’s fury. “Ignore him. He may be a loud-mouthed idiot with a back-hole for a stomach,” Daehyun squawked in protest, “but he’s also our loud-mouthed idiot main vocalist.”

Daehyun gasped, clutching his chest in mock hurt. “I knew it. I knew you guys only wanted me for my voice. The awful truth has finally been revealed. Why Youngjae? Why do you betray me in such a way?”

Youngjae dragged a hand down his face in exasperation. “Why do I still consider you my best friend? How have I not killed you yet?”

“Because you love me and you know it. You wouldn’t be able to live without me”

“Oh god,” he sighed. He turned to Sanghyuk, who watched the exchange with mild amusement. “Ignoring Mr. Drama Queen over here, I’m Yoo Youngjae. The other main vocalist and apparently the only sane person in this group.”

Sanghyuk gave an unsure little wave in response.

That made a shorter blond chuckle. “Don’t worry kid, you get used to the craziness after a while.” He offered the younger a mock salute. “Moon Jongup,” he turned to the curly-haired blond next to him, “and this is Choi Junhong. Although you might know him better by the name Zelo.”

Junhong gave Sanghyuk a shy little smile. “Hi,” he said.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat caught everyone’s attention. They all turned to Yongguk, who had become much more serious and grave. “Well, now that all the introductions are out of the way, what exactly are you doing here kid? You should know better then to peak into other people’s rooms.”

Sanghyuk grimaced, looking appropriately chastised. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I just, I saw something flash and— I don’t know, I guess I got too curious for my own good.” 

“A flash?” Junhong asked thoughtfully. After a few moments a grin broke across his face. Another flash, similar to what Sanghyuk had seen before, filled the room and small rabbit creature was standing where Junhong had been. “He must have seen this.”

A pair of flashes and two more rabbits had taken Daehyun and Youngjae’s places.

“Showoffs,” Himchan sing-songed, though it was obviously fond.

Sanghyuk was at a loss for words. Magical creatures he could deal with. He could handle the idea that there was an entire society of them hidden away from general humanity.

But this? This was starting to get a little out there.

“So,” Sanghyuk began hesitantly. “You’re all oversized rabbits from another planet?”

“We’re called Matoki!” Jongup exclaimed proudly.

“So all the promotional material is real then “Like, 100% it-actually-happened real?”

“Yep!”

“Even,” Sanghyuk paused, breathy with his disbelief. “Even kidnapping Colonel Sanders?”

“Especially kidnapping Colonel Sanders.”

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy,” Daehyun added. “Makes really interesting conversation.”

Sanghyuk openly stared, very long and very hard. Daehyun hopped up to snap his mouth shut; he hadn’t even realized he was doing it. He shook his head, struggling to believe what was happening. But then something occurred to his worn out brain, however, as he looked back down at Daehyun.

“What?” the rab— Matoki demanded.

“Nothing. I… might be remembering the promos wrong, but I could have sworn one of you was pink.”

The entire room went silent. Sanghyuk blinked as Daehyun’s eyes narrowed into a threatening glare.

“What’s it to you?”

“N-nothing.” Sanghyuk took a step back, cautiously raising his hands. “I was just curious.”

Daehyun crossed his arms. “I thought so. Because there is absolutely nothing wrong—“

At that moment, Youngjae quietly sneaked up behind him and yanked his mask back.

“—with a pink Matoki, hypothetically speaking I mean. What are you staring at?”

Sanghyuk, whose eyes had gone wide in surprise, pointed a tentative finger at the annoyed alien. Daehyun looked over his shoulder at the wall of make-up mirrors. The sight of his garishly pink reflection greeted him.

He turned back to a frozen Sanghyuk, glare becoming something close to murderous. “I repeat: What’s. It. To you?”

Sanghyuk took a quick glance across the room and saw Himchan and Youngjae doing their best to hold back their smirks. The rest of them anxiously watched the scene unfold. 

Sanghyuk looked back at Daehyun, not able to believe that such a tiny (and pink. So very, very pink) creature could look so downright terrifying. He cleared his throat nervously. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it. Pink’s a great color.” He bent down to Daehyun’s level, giving him a little smile. “Besides, I think it’s kinda cute.”

There was a spilt second of absolute horrified silence before it all exploded into chaos.

With a yell, Sanghyuk was dragged back from Daehyun. A panicked Jongup and a smirking Himchan were holding said Matoki back, who was yelling things Sanghyuk couldn’t really understand.

That being said, based on the sheer rage he could definitely tell what Daehyun was saying would not be repeatable in polite society.

Youngjae just stood back, not even attempting to curb his laughter. He spoke between giggles. “Aw come on, Daehyunnie. Just because he’s right doesn’t mean you have to kill the kid.”

“He called me cute!” Daehyun growled. “I’ll show that little punk ‘cute.’ Let me go, damn you.”

Sanghyuk audibly swallowed as Yongguk hurriedly pulled him out of the room. There was a flash and the now-human Junhong followed, worriedly glancing back over his shoulder.

Once he’d pulled a shell-shocked Sanghyuk into the hall and firmly shut the door behind them Yongguk sighed. “And that is why you never call Daehyunnie ‘cute.’” They could all just barely make out Daehyun’s threats of a horrible and slow death.

“Yeah,” Junhong piped in, “he has a bit of a complex, to say the least.” Junhong tossed an arm over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, bringing their heads close together. “From one maknae to another, I suggest never doing that again if you value the use of your legs.”

To this day, Sanghyuk would deny the small whimper that escaped his mouth.

“Just give him a while, he’ll get over it. Eventually.” Youngguk said. “And on that wonderful note, you should probably head back to your waiting room.”

There were a few audible bangs from behind the door, followed by a lot of yelling and screaming.

“Run,” Junhong breathed. “Right now.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Sanghyuk turned sprinted down the hallway. He rounded the corner in record time.

Yongguk and Junhong watched for a few moments longer. Then Junhong looked worriedly at his leader.

“What now?” he asked.

Yongguk playfully ruffled his curls. “Go back in and make sure Daehyunnie doesn’t try to hunt him down.”

“Aren’t you worried about someone else knowing about us?”

“Word of mouth says the kid’s got a loyal streak. Him knowing is the least of our problems. Besides, Himchan said Taekwoon vouched for him, and when Taekwoon vouches for someone—“

A large crash echoed from behind the door, causing the two members to jump.

“Come on,” Yongguk groaned. “Let’s stop him from getting us kicked out, yeah?”

Junhong simply responded a deep, tired sigh.

 

++++++

 

Sanghyuk burst into the waiting room, frantically slamming the door shut and collapsing back against it. The room’s occupants startled at his sudden entrance.

“Han Sanghyuk, what in the world?” Hakyeon scolded, hand over his heart from shock.

“Bunnies! Killer bunnies!” Sanghyuk gasped, chest heaving.

From across the room, Jaehwan gave him a long, hard look. “On second thought, we don’t even want to know.” Next to him, Taekwoon rolled his eyes, quickly turning his attention back to his music player.

Sanghyuk ignored them in favor of regaining his breath. He slid down the door, collapsing into an exhausted heap, leaning his head back against the cool wood.

“Killer bunnies?” Wonshik mumbled. “What could…oh,” he winced, “we forgot to warn you about the Matoki, didn’t we?”

Sanghyuk shot him a slight glare, lips pressed into a thin line. He made sure to put every ounce of annoyance into the expression.

“Forget that, the better questions are: are any of them after your behind and do we need to start running?” Hongbin asked. His face looked grave, but Sanghyuk could see the slight twitch at the corner of his lips.

“Thanks hyung. I’m glad to know you’re so concerned about my well being.”

“You know me. Gotta keep my priorities in order.”

“Jerk,” Sanghyuk whispered, too low for Hongbin to hear. “But if you really want to know: yes, one of them is after my behind and no, we don’t need to run. Their leader has it under control,” he paused, “I think.”

“That’s great. It’s comforting to know that we might not die today.”

“If you’re so concerned why don’t you—“

Hakyeon quickly intervened. “Ok that’s enough sass for today, children.” He approached the youngest, extending his hand. Sanghyuk took the offered help. Before he could let go though, he felt Hakyeon’s grip momentarily tighten. “You sure you’re ok?”

Sanghyuk took in look of soft concern. Sometimes he forgot that despite Hakyeon’s constant nagging, his velvet iron way of leading, and his semi-regular declarations that they were some of the most infuriating people he’d ever dealt with, their leader completely and utterly loved them all to death.

Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if it was an “angel-thing” or just a plain old “Hakyeon-thing,” but he was grateful for it all the same.

He gave him a grin, momentarily squeezing back before he shook his hand free. “Course I’m ok! It’s gonna take a lot more then some oversized alien rabbits to take me down.”

“Oh really?” someone asked, amusement in their tone. “That’s big talk coming from a little human.” It was quickly followed by quick smack and a pained groan.

Sanghyuk’s face broke into a brilliant smile at what, or rather who, he saw.

“Jaebum hyung! Jinyoung hyung!" he exclaimed, rushing up to them with excitement. Jinyoung happily ruffled the younger’s hair.

Jaebum chuckled. “Hey there Sanghyuk. How’s it been, debuting with these losers?” The other members (except Taekwoon, who was happily drowning out the rest of them with his music player) made various noises of offense. Sanghyuk smirked back.

“Eh,” he shrugged, “I’ve been surviving.” He was ready to start venting about his hard life as VIXX’s maknae when suddenly, that odd nagging feeling came back again. His grin morphed into an expression of mild confusion.

“Hyukkie?” Jaehwan asked as Sanghyuk cocked his head, looking back and forth between the two new arrivals. “What’s wrong?”

Sanghyuk paused, gaze landing on Jinyoung. His brows furrowed in confusion.“You…” he said, quietly trailing off.

“Yes?” Jinyoung asked. He looked at the younger with curiosity

“You’re,” he paused. “Don’t take this the wrong way but… you’re not human, right?”

Everyone in the room turned to Sanghyuk in shock, mouths gaping open; Taekwoon even pulled out his earphones

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung with a smirk. “I win.”

To everyone’s shock, Jinyoung did nothing more than pout childishly. “Come on! How was I supposed to know he’s one of those naturally sensitive types? We barely get any of those anymore!”

“Doesn’t matter. He guessed something was off within five minutes of you walking into the room. I still win.”

“Asshole.”

“Yes, but I’m an asshole whose a full 20,000 won richer. So whose the real winner here?”

“What,” Sanghyuk said blandly, looking to others for clarification.

“I’m pretty sure the betting thing is them being themselves,” Hakyeon began, giving their friends a flat look. “As for the rest…” 

“Some people are just naturally sensitive to supernatural energies. Give them lots of exposure and soon enough they can start picking up on them even if they can’t necessarily use them,” Jaehwan said excitedly, nudging Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Think of it as your own personal spidey senses! Only minus the web-shooting.“

“Doesn’t it usually take longer for it to happen though,” Wonshik asked. Sanghyuk noticed that he seemed a little worried. “I’ve never heard of someone developing their Intuition so quickly, even if they have a natural affinity for it.”

“The six of us have been living in each other’s pockets for months Shik,” Hongbin said, crossing his arms. “Honestly, I’m surprised it’s taken this long.”

“What are you guys talking about? Affected by what?” Sanghyuk demanded.

Jaebum made a helpless gesture. “Their auras. Or energies. Or whatever you want to call it. All supernatural beings give it off. Eventually the constant exposure can rub off, hence the preternatural intuitive senses.”

Jinyoung nodded, giving Sanghyuk a reassuring smile. “Some people are more sensitive to it then others though, which seems to be the case here. It usually takes months, sometimes years of constant exposure, which is why not many people have it.”

“Thank god for that,” Sanghyuk heard Taekwoon mumble softly.

“I’ve known Jinyoung for longer than is probably healthy,” Jaebum smirked as Jinyoung punched him in the shoulder. “I’m no psychic or anything, but I’ve gotten to the point where I just know, if you get what I mean.”

“You developing psychic powers would herald the end of times. I don’t even want to think of the chaos and destruction that would cause.”

“Oh shut up. No respect, I swear.”

Sanghyuk tuned out their banter, needing a moment to let the new information sink in. He felt a little overwhelmed; this was not what he’d signed up for when he’d accepted all of… this.

“Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon’s soft voice caused everyone in the room to quiet down. “What about you? Can you tell what Jinyoung is?”

Sanghyuk looked back, head cocked slightly to one side. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do, so he slowing began examining his older friend’s face.

Eventually he started to feel something so tiny and easy to miss if he hadn’t been actively looking for it. Whatever it was, it was small and light; a gentle wisp of feeling in the back of his head. It was telling him that Jinyoung was different, something not human, for sure. But he couldn’t get any farther then that.

“Well,” Jinyoung prodded. Sanghyuk had a faraway look in his eyes. “Tell me kiddo. What do you think I am?”

“I… I don’t know,” Sanghyuk mumbled. He closed his eyes, trying to put all his focus on that little feeling. It was hard, he was half convinced he’d imagined it in the forts place, but eventually he was able to brush up against it, just enough to tell what it was.

“Not them,” he whispered, finally putting a name to it. “You aren’t like them.” Someone moved to gently grasp his shoulder. Even with his eyes closed he knew it was Hakyeon. It felt like him. “You’re… I don’t know exactly what, but you aren’t like the hyungs,” he opened his eyes, “It doesn’t feel… familiar, I guess? It’s kinda hard to tell.”

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung seemed impressed. “Wow. Kiddo, for your first time, that’s really good,” Jaebum said. “It took me a while to be able to tell individual people apart.”

Taekwoon frowned softly. “He’s used to us. He knows us well enough that he can tell us apart from other people.”

Sanghyuk bowed his head. He felt like something heavy was sitting stomach. 

A lot of things made more sense now: the way he was so serenely calm upon finding out his best friend was actually a vampire, how he physically felt the atmosphere change around Daesung and Seungri, how he immediately noticed the sharpness behind Jiyong and Youngbae’s smiles, even the irresistible urge to investigate that flashing light. It all added up.

It hadn’t occurred to him how easily he was able to pick up on those tiny details. These people had been keeping themselves hidden for years. How could he, a human who’d known about the existence of the supernatural for less than a month, suddenly just know?

It scared him.

This scared him, because if he could do this without any practice whatsoever, what could he do once his senses matured? How much further was this going to go?

He was interrupted from thoughts by the feeling of Hakyeon’s fingers curling beneath his chin, gently pulling him up. “Sanghyukkie?”

Sanghyuk immediately shook out of his grasp. These were thoughts he would deal with later. “So,” he said, making his voice sound as cheerful as possible. “What exactly are you then? I’m dying to know.”

He ignored the suspicious look from Hakyeon. Luckily, Jinyoung quickly pulled Sanghyuk away, happily throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Well,” he drawled, “since you asked so nicely.”

His eyes flashed red.

Sanghyuk blinked. “You’re a demon huh?”

Jinyoung seemed surprised at the lack of reaction. “Yeah. How’d you guess?”

“I met Big Bang sunbaes earlier. They did the red eye thing too.”

A sigh. “Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?”

“Don’t be dramatic. You’re just annoyed you didn’t get the shocked and horrified reaction you were looking for,” Jaebum grumbled.

Before Jinyoung could reply with what was certain to be a witty comeback, there was a knock on the waiting room door.

“We need VIXX on the main stage and ready to film now!”

“We’ll be there!” Hakyeon shouted. They heard the loud footsteps of someone practically jogging down the hall.

“Well, don’t let us hold you up,” Jaebum said. “Go out there and do your thing.”

“Yeah. We’ll meet up later,” Jinyoung added. “Good luck.”

Hakyeon nodded. He turned to the rest of his group and made a motion with his head. “You heard the man.”

The members immediately filed out, saying their goodbyes to the JJ Project duo as they passed. First bumps, high fives, and nods were happily exchanged.

Sanghyuk purposefully fell behind the others as they hurried to reach the stage. He didn’t want them to notice just how freaked out he was.

Was getting in over his head? Was he ready to handle the true nature of what he’d stumbled into? Sure he’d joked about the sudden lack of normalcy in his life, but he never realized just how good normalcy felt. It was comfortable; it was safe, and now that he didn’t have it anymore he felt like he was floundering. 

Soon enough (too soon) they reached their destination, just off the side of the stage. They all took a moment to make themselves comfortable with the atmosphere, listening to the audience cheer for the group now making their way off stage.

“Let’s go,” Hakyeon said, seeing the cue from the PD. He was in full performance mode.

Sanghyuk watched as the elder members walked onto the stage, confidence and pride flowing from every movement. The audience cheered from their seats, excited. It was almost strange seeing how the others changed the moment they reached the stage. You almost couldn’t recognize them as the cheerful, goofy kids they’d been earlier. They became something so different, it was almost freighting in a way.

Sanghyuk forced down the panic that was threatening to choke him. “Well, here goes nothing.” He stepped out from behind the safety holding area and into the bright lights of the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we come to the end of Superhero era and conclude Sanghyuk's crash course on magical know-how. His life is going to be one heck of ride, that's for sure. So next up, we'll be taking a look into some of the craziness of Rock Ur Body era!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part of this crazy AU. Still setting up the overall world and such, but the next chapter will have our favorite maknae putting some of those diplomatic skills to the test. So expect some music show shenanigans in the next update!


End file.
